Jimmy Neutron meets Phineas and Ferb!
by ahperrytheplatypus
Summary: Jimmy thinks he's the smartest kid out there. Let's see what happens when he gets a taste of what Phineas and Ferb can do! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! If you remember, or if you don't, there used to be a fanfic exactly like this one. I wrote it with a different account, and I only posted one chapter. Since then, I deleted that account, and now I have a new one. I am re-writing this story, and if I must say, it's better than the first one! I'll try to update as soon as I can. And I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any other related characters. **

"Screwdriver." Jimmy Neutron held a free hand out impatiently as he waited for Sheen or Carl to hand him the tool. He soon felt something long and cool, possible made of metal. This wasn't a screwdriver.

He sighed, annoyed. "Which one of you two gave me the _wrench_?" Jimmy scoffed as he looked up from his portal.

Sheen immediately looked at Carl and smacked him in the back of the head. "Carl did it," he said with a straight face.

"OWWW." Carl wailed. "No I DIDN'T, Sheen." He paused for a moment before saying, "Oh, and, that hurt."

Jimmy put his fingers to the bridge of his nose. Did his friends have to be such imbeciles all the time?

Carl adjusted his glasses and wiped some of his snot on Sheen's sleeve. "Why are you fixing your portal, anyway, Jim?"

"Because, Carl," Sheen said, laying a hand on Carl's broad shoulder. "Most of Jimmy's inventions fail in the first few uses. So he's fixing it in order to avoid—"

"No!" Jimmy interrupted, quite offended. "While it may be true that most of my inventions have shown to be risky and dangerous, I'm just fixing the portal to ensure safe travel. And I've added a new feature. When I'm finished, this baby will be able to scan life forms in other dimensions, who we could potentially visit."

While Sheen and Carl pretended to be interested, Jimmy tightened the last screw. He then ventured to the back of the portal, still talking animatedly, and made the necessary adjustments to all types of wires and chips.

Jimmy's two friends just stood there, waiting for something interesting to happen.

"When do you think he'll be done, Sheen? This is boring." Carl plopped down on the floor.

Sheen checked the imaginary watch on his wrist. "In 5, 4, 3, 2,-"

"Finished!" Jimmy popped out from behind the machine with grease on his face, smiling eagerly. "Oh, man, I can't wait to try this thing out."

"Yeah, uh, Jimmy? This has been really fun and all, but Carl and I want to go to the Candy Bar. It's free All-You-Can-Eat-As-Long-As-It's-Less-Than-A-Pint day! We HAVE to go!" Sheen's eyes got bigger.

Carl rolled onto his back lazily. "Ohhh, yeah. I could go for some of that right about now."

Jimmy was offended, again. Here he was with his newly-improved portal, and his friends wanted to eat small portions of ice cream instead of trying it out? He didn't want to travel through his portal alone, so he agreed to going to the Candy Bar.

He rolled his eyes and took off his lab coat. "All right, fine. Whatever."

"Mmm. Ohh. YEAHH. That's wha I'm talkin' abbuh. Mmm," Carl moaned as he shoveled his 15th cup of ice cream down his throat. It looked like he was about to inhale the spoon.

Jimmy twirled his spoon around in his own ice cream, bored. He wasn't hungry. He wanted to go try out his portal.

He looked at his two friends around the booth. "So, uh, you guys ready to travel through time and space with my new portal?" He smiled.

Carl didn't answer. He was still inhaling the ice cream. Sheen didn't answer, either. Instead, he was shouting, "LIBBYLICUOUS. OVER HERE, LIBBY!"

"No!" Jimmy shook his head in disbelief. "No! Don't let them come over here. They'll take up all of our time, and then we won't get to—"

"Hey, Sheen." Libby sauntered over to the booth and slid in next to Sheen, smiling. "Hey Carl, Jimmy."

Carl lifted his free hand slightly, but still didn't look up. Jimmy grimaced.

Libby raised an eyebrow. "What's he all worked up about?"

"Probably because he finally figured out how short he is!" Cindy's voice rang out harshly. She sat next to Jimmy.

"Really? You insult me, and then sit next to me? What kind of logic is that?" Jimmy asked incredulously.

"Easily a logic that is far more superior to yours."

"That doesn't even make any sense. You have no communication skills, Vortex."

"ME? No communication skills?" Cindy's nostrils flared. "You're the one who forgets his name whenever Betty-freaking-Quilan comes around!"

Jimmy started to say something, but stayed silent. Cindy was actually right, as much as he hated to admit it.

There was an awkward silence, except for the occasional gobbling noises from Carl's eating.

"Anyway," Libby started, trying to ease the tension between Jimmy and Cindy. "What are you guys up to today? Any new inventions?"

"Hopefully ones that don't kill people?" Cindy smiled ruefully.

"The answer to both of those questions is 'yes'." Jimmy stated, not letting Cindy's comments get to him. "I've been working on my portal all day. I'm making it safer and more efficient to travel through. And it's got a life form scanner that will identify anything with life."

Cindy picked at a cuticle. "Isn't that fascinating," she said flatly.

"You know, Vortex, why are you always like this? You don't have to be jealous of my inventions." Jimmy came out and said it.

Libby's eyes widened. Sheen smiled eagerly and gave his friend a thumbs up. Carl was sleeping.

"JEALOUS?" Cindy screeched loud enough for all of Retroville to hear. "You think that **I **am jealous of YOU? Newsflash, Mega-Head, you're not the greatest thing since sliced bread."

"And neither are you!" Jimmy shot back. "You're always making fun of me and calling me names, but the truth is, you're just JEALOUS. Jealous of how smart I am, jealous of my inventions, jealous of my personality, EVERYTHING."

"Jimmy, that's enough," Libby said quickly.

"Libby, no!" Sheen was smiling widely. "This is great!"

"Oh, oh, you SURE are a lot of talk, Spewtron." Cindy slammed her fist down on the table. "You're inventions aren't that great, okay? In fact, they suck. They're always putting us in danger or summoning some creepy thing who wants to take over the world. You and your _inventions_. You're not the only genius out there, you know."

"The only genius in Retroville besides Calamitous." Jimmy grinned triumphantly.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Okay, Retroville is one town. ONE TOWN. There's gotta be someone else smarter than you."

"Like who? Where?"

Cindy stammered, "Uh, I don't know, some kid, maybe in another state. Country. Dimension. Who cares? As long as you realize that your ego is off the charts!"

Sheen looked at Libby and Carl, who was now awake, and said, "Who wants to wait by Jimmy's lab for the adventure that's about to start?"

"What adventure?" Libby frowned.

"You'll see." Carl rubbed his stomach.

"I am telling you that there IS someone smarter than you out there!" Cindy growled in Jimmy's face. "And you know what? We're gonna use your new portal to find them."

"Oh, really?" Jimmy smirked.

"Yes, really, Big-Head." Cindy stood up. "Come on, let's go."

"I TOLD you!" Sheen yelled as the 5 walked towards the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Jimmy Neutron/Phineas and Ferb or any other related characters. **

It was a fine day in Danville. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. Phineas and Ferb were lying under the big tree in their backyard, thinking about their next activity of the summer.

"So, Ferb, what endeavor shall we participate in on this beautiful day?" Phineas said, smiling.

Ferb shrugged, as usual.

"Hm." Phineas sat up. "Well, we've built a rocket, fought a mummy, and climbed up the Eiffel Tower." He rubbed his chin as he continued. "We discovered something that technically doesn't exist, and we even gave a monkey a shower!"

Ferb sat up too. "Don't foh-get suh-fing tidal waves. And we cre-ay-ted nanobots."

Phineas sighed in content. "Yeah. Good times. Good times."

Just then, Isabella, followed by Buford, walked through the Flynn-Fletcher backyard gate.

"Hey guys!" Isabella's voice sounded especially cute today. "What'cha dooooin'?"

"Well, we still haven't figured out what to do today. Any suggestions?" Phineas shrugged.

"Yeah!" Buford said. "You can go down to the park, and find some nerds to give wedgies to! Ha ha ha ha…ha."

No one was laughing. In fact, they were all pretty much staring at him.

"What? No wedgies?" Buford looked disappointed.

"Uh, no." Phineas said. "Hey, where's—"

"Perry?" Isabella finished for him.

Phineas chuckled. "Well yes, but no. I was going to say, where's Baljeet?"

A high-pitched, muffled voice came from behind Buford. "Don't worry! I am here!"

Buford pulled Baljeet out from inside the back of his shirt. "Ugh. You were making my back all sweaty."

"Baljeet, why the heck were you in there?" Phineas frowned.

"Oh…" Baljeet said. He looked at Buford, confused. "I actually…don't know."

Awkward silence.

"Hey, anyone notice a distinct lack of a certain pet platypus named Perry?" Phineas said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, yes we do," everyone (but Ferb) said.

"I don't know, Stacy, they aren't doing anything." Candace said into her phone as she paced the floor of her room. She looked out the window again, only to find the five kids standing around talking.

Candace rose her voice. "Why aren't they doing anything yet? They should be building some sort of…thing. Or traveling to a parallel universe to find something that doesn't exist! Huh? They did that already? Well, how do _you _know?"

Phineas' voice suddenly rang out from the backyard. "I know what we're gonna do today, guys!"

Candace pumped her fist. "Yes! Finally. Gotta go, Stacy. It's bust-time." She snapped her phone shut and ran downstairs, giggling crazily. She burst through the screen door, which led to the backyard.

Phineas saw his sister approaching, and waved. "Hiya, Candace. What endeavor are you participating in on this beautiful day?"

Candace stopped, confused. "I don't even know what that means." She brightened again. "But I _do _know that today, you guys are going DOWN."

"Where, to the candy store?" Buford asked.

"No, you baboon!" Candace put her hands on her hips. "DOWN as in, you'll all finally be busted!"

"Huh." Phineas said, smiling. "Well, okay. We were thinking of building hover boots, so we can see what Danville looks like from really high up!"

"Well that's stupid," Candace scoffed. "But what the heck? If it'll get you busted by Mom, I couldn't care less." She flounced into the house without another word.

"Well, all right then!" Phineas shrugged. "Come on, guys, let's build us some hover boots."

"Mom?" Candace asked as she walked into the kitchen. Linda was baking a cake.

"Yes, Candace?" Linda asked as she put the frosting on the counter. "Do you want to help me frost this cake?"

"No time, Mom. I just stopped by to let you know that Phineas and Ferb are building hover boots today. And you should go out there later and bust them!"

"Uh-huh." Linda dug into the frosting absentmindedly. "Hey, do you think I should have chose a different color frosting?"

Candace frowned. "Mom, you never listen to me! Why can't you just see for once that Phineas and Ferb are capable of building the most amazing things? They're like…the best inventors EVER! And you have NO IDEA!"

"Aw, Candace. How sweet of you to say how smart your brothers are."

"Mom, they're not smart, they're GENIUSES!" Candace shouted. She sighed. "Fine, forget it. I'll go call Jeremy."

_Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah! Agent P…_

Perry the Platypus landed in his chair and faced the big screen, his expression serious and focused. Major Monogram's image appeared shortly.

"Ah, good morning, Agent P," he started off.

"Uh, Major Monogram?" an intern's weak voice rang out from off-screen.

Major Monogram rolled his eyes. "Quiet, Carl! Can't you see I'm addressing the Agent?"

"But, sir, you forgot your pants again. Here." A pair of green pants flew in from the right of the screen and landed on Major Monogram's head.

"Carl! Why—why would you humiliate me like this in front of Agent P?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but you looked so (laughter) ridiculous! Ha ha ha ha! You wear polka-dot underwear!" Carl's laughter got louder.

Perry, sensing this was going nowhere, stood up to leave.

"Wait, no! Agent P! Come back. I'm sorry I'm wasting your time. It's all Carl's fault. Him and his obsession with my pants." Major Monogram continued.

Perry sat back down.

"Doofenshmirtz has been spotted running around town stealing candy from small children. Lollipops, gumballs, chocolate bars, anything he can get his hands on. We don't know why, but it's up to you to stop him. Go get him, Agent P. Monogram out."

Perry saluted and hopped in his hover car, off to fight Doofenshmirtz.

**Well, I couldn't leave Perry's B-Plot out, right? Hahaha, did I do a good job with keeping them all in character? Review please! More on the way! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Jimmy Neutron/Phineas and Ferb or any other related characters. **

"I can't believe this, Cin." Libby shook her head. "_You _actually started the adventure this time!" They were nearing Jimmy's house; the three boys leading the way while the two girls held back.

"Of course I started the adventure, Libbs. Neutron isn't the only one with a brain." Cindy stated. She paused and said to her friend quietly, "Do you, uh, think that Neutron really _is _the smartest kid out there? I mean, you've seen what he can do."

Libby put a hand on Cindy's shoulder. "What? Girl, are you kidding me? Jimmy might be a genius, but no one died and made him Smartest-Kid-in-the-Universe. I'm sure that portal will pick up somebody smarter than him."

Cindy sighed internally. "It'd better. Or else I'll look like a fool, and Neutron will have something else to gloat about."

While this conversation was happening, so was another one with Jimmy, Sheen and Carl.

"Yes! Finally, we're all getting to try out my newly improved portal, you guys." Jimmy was ecstatic. "I can't wait to see the look on Vortex's face when she finally realizes that I'm the smartest kid known to man!"

"But what if Cindy's right, Jimmy?" Carl asked. "There could be someone else smarter. Maybe…it's two kids. One with a triangle head and one with a British accent."

"Impossible, Carl." Jimmy waved that thought away. "Wait, triangle head and a British accent? No one's head is shaped like a triangle."

"Sheen's is."

Jimmy paused momentarily while he studied Sheen's head. "I stand corrected," he said quietly.

"Hey, Jimmy. When we get to Ultralord's world, do you think we can fight Robofiend?" Sheen jumped up and down.

"No, you idiot, we're not going to see Ultralord." Cindy flicked the back of his head. "We are _going _to travel to another universe, where they'll be someone a lot smarter than Neutron who'll finally shut him up."

The 5 friends were now underground in Jimmy's lab, 4 of them watching as the Boy Genius powered up the portal.

"Okay, guys," Jimmy said as he pulled the final lever. The center of the portal was now a pink, swirling blob. "I've hooked up the portal and now, it's ready to travel through. All we have to do is choose somewhere to travel to."

"Where are we going, anyway?" Libby asked with her arms folded. "I'm not gonna step through that thing and go just anywhere."

"Well, that's up for Vortex to decide." Jimmy smiled smugly.

Cindy stopped twirling her hair and looked at Jimmy. She rolled her eyes. "Me? I don't know where to go."

"Well come over here." He pointed to his life form scanner. "This baby can detect life forms all across the galaxy. The ones with the most activity are shown as yellow dots, while the ones with little activity show red dots. Be on the lookout for yellow dots."

Cindy stepped closer to the scanner. All she saw for a few minutes were red dots. Lots of red dots.

"See anything yet?" Libby walked up to Cindy.

"No, all that's here are a bunch of red dots. What is up with this thing? Neutron, I think your scanner is defective." Cindy snarled.

"It is not!" Jimmy cried defensively. "If there's nothing out there, then there's nothing—"

"Wait a minute!" Libby tapped the scanner eagerly. "Guys, I see yellow dots. 5 of them."

Jimmy ran up to the machine. Cindy knocked him out of the way. "Where, where?" they both shouted at the same time.

"Right there…at the top right. 5 yellow dots." Libby said.

"HUZZAH!" Carl jumped in the air and put his fist up.

"Aw, sweet!" Cindy exclaimed. "Now you'll see, Neutron. Hopefully these 5 life forms know a thing or two about science so you'll finally shut up about being the smartest."

"You can't shut me up, Vortex, no matter how hard you try. I wish I could say the same for you, but…" Jimmy grinned as Cindy punched him on the shoulder. "So, let's see where these life forms are located and what species they are."

He walked closer to the machine and looked at the coordinates. "Hmm…" he mumbled after a few beeps and flashes. "These life forms are located in another universe. Somewhere called 'Danville'. And they're humans!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sheen jumped through the portal without waiting for the rest of them.

"Sheen!" Libby sighed exasperatedly. "You forgot to take your meds!" She jumped through the portal shaking a small, white box.

"Big-headed, obnoxious freaks first, Neutron," Cindy sneered, grinning. She shoved Jimmy into the portal and quickly followed.

"Uhh…" Carl whimpered. He was still in the lab, staring at the portal. "Wuh—wait for ME!" He jumped through the portal, screaming his head off.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Jimmy Neutron/Phineas and Ferb or any other related characters. **

"What the heeelllll?" Sheen cried as he fell into the Flynn Fletcher backyard. Libby fell on top of him and grunted.

"Ow…" she groaned as she sat up. She rubbed her hand against the freshly-cut grass and examined her surroundings. "Huh. This seems like a pretty decent place. I wonder whose house it is?"

"Aah!" Jimmy appeared out of nowhere and landed on the grass, rolling around until he hit the big tree. "Ugh!" he muttered. "Stupid Vortex. She pushed me way too hard!" He rubbed his huge head.

"Ugh." Cindy grunted as she landed in the backyard shortly after Jimmy. "What the heck, Neutron? Do ALL of your inventions have to leave us all bruised?" She dusted herself off before being helped up by Libby.

"Just be thankful we all made it here without missing a limb," Libby pointed out.

"Hey, where's—" Sheen started to say before a big, round body crashed into him. "Never mind…Carl's here."

"So, this is Danville, huh?" Cindy paced the backyard and looked up at the house. "Nice place."

"Yeah, but I don't want to sit here in an empty backyard. Where is everyone?" Jimmy scratched his head.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP TO, PHINEAS AND FERB!" a loud, obnoxious, girly voice cried from the screen door.

Jimmy and his friends froze and looked towards the source of the noise; Candace Flynn. They're eyes grew wide.

Candace stopped screaming to see who she was screaming _at_. She froze, too, when she saw a group of odd-looking kids.

"Uhh…" Candace said, backing into the house. "Never mind. Hehe. Carry on." She ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door. Pushing the buttons on her cell phone violently, she dialed Stacy.

"Stacy!" she shouted. "Oh, sorry, too loud? Well, there's something strange going on today. Phineas and Ferb aren't home, and some freakish-looking stranger kids are in my backyard!" She paused while she listened to her friend on the other end of the line.

"What do they look like?" Candace repeated into the phone as she looked out the window. "Well they look about my brothers' age. One is really short with a huge head. And he's got hair—a crazy whippy-dip-ice cream-style hairdo. Then there's these two REALLY weird-looking ones. One's got a triangle head—no, not like Phineas'—and he's jumping up and down flapping his arms together. The other one looks like the biggest nerd alive. He's wearing glasses and suspenders. Ha ha! What a loser."

Candace sat down on her bed and described the two girls. "Yeah, one's blonde with a scowl, and the other one looks really chill. She's got braids. I swear I've never seen these kids before in my LIFE. You think they're friends with my brothers? I'm not sure. I'd better go out there and interrogate them. Later, Stace."

Outside in the backyard, the 5 friends stared each other in silence.

"What kind of place IS this, Neutron? We haven't been here for 10 minutes, and people are running through doors screaming at us." Cindy threw her hands in the air. "And what did she say? Something about a Phin-a-something…and Ferb? What's a Ferb?"

"Isn't that a plant?" Sheen raised a finger.

"No, Sheen, that would be a _Fern_." Libby patiently explained.

"All right, who the heck are you freaks, and what are you doing in my backyard?" Candace called as she stomped across the yard. (LOL Stomp the Yard haha)

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Cindy pushed her bangs aside and looked up at the long-necked girl. "Who are you calling freaks, giraffe neck?"

"Excuse me, small, blonde person, but I have no time for foolishness. Now answer the question! I have a pet platypus and I'm not afraid to use him!"

Jimmy looked up at Candace. "If you would just…wait, a pet platypus?"

Candace shrugged. "Yeah, he doesn't do much."

"Oh." Jimmy didn't know how to respond. "Uh, anyway. Sorry for the intrusion. We're from another universe, and we traveled here through a portal."

Candace raised her eyebrows. "A portal? Huh. You guys sound just like my brothers."

"Brothers? You have brothers?" Libby asked. "We haven't seen them around."

"Well they're up to something insane, probably. Their names are Phineas and Ferb."

"Ohhhhh…" Sheen said, smiling. "They're the ones who you were screaming at, but you were actually screaming at us, so you ran back inside!"

"Wow, Sheen." Carl said. "You are SO smart."

Candace rolled her eyes. "Yeah. That would be them. Anyways, I'm Candace. Candace Flynn. And you all are…?"

"I'm SHEEN!" Sheen exclaimed as he jumped into the air. "And uh, that's Carl." He jerked a thumb in Carl's direction lazily. Carl waved and took a puff from his inhaler.

"The name's Vortex. _Cindy _Vortex," Cindy said with confidence.

"Name's Libby." Libby smiled and shook Candace's hand.

"And my name is James, or Jimmy, as most people call me." Jimmy ignored Cindy's eye-roll. "If you don't mind me saying, you said we remind you of your brothers. What do you mean by that?"

Candace rolled her eyes this time. "Well, you said you came here through a portal, and that's just the kind of thing Phineas and Ferb would do. They've built some pretty amazing stuff this summer if I do say so myself."

"Define 'amazing'." Jimmy frowned in deep thought.

"Time machines, car washes, giant mazes, the world's largest plane, a fun house, a roller coaster through down town, a backyard beach, robots, a spa, the largest board game ever…" Candace rambled.

"What? Really?" Cindy's eyes were huge. Jimmy looked slightly bothered by all of this.

Candace smiled proudly. "Oh, yeah. They're, like, geniuses, or something. One time, they built a portal—to Mars! And—and they even built a rocket ship, and I think they're building hover boots today."

Jimmy avoided eye contact with Cindy. She was right. There _were _people just as smart as he was. He stammered, "They've done all that?"

"Wake up, Neutron!" Cindy snapped her fingers in Jimmy's face. "Candace just said they're, like, 'geniuses'." She smiled even wider. "I'd LOVE to meet these guys."

"Ooh! Me too! Me too!" Sheen and Carl said at the same time.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and retreated to the big tree.

"So, what do you do for fun around here, Candace?" Libby asked.

Candace tapped her chin. "Wellllll…most of the time, I think of new ways to bust Phineas and Ferb! They're always building some sort of weird contraption, and I always try to get my mom to see it. But whenever she's just around the corner, IT DISAPPEARS!"

Cindy sucked her teeth. "That must suck."

Suddenly, the 6 heard loud wooshing noises over their heads, along with laughing and screaming children.

Carl covered his head with his hands. "Aah! The birds are coming for me!"

"Quiet, Carl! Look!" Sheen pointed to the sky, where Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford were trying out their new hover boots.

"Yup, that would be my brothers and their friends." Candace looked bored.

"Wow!" Libby watched them as they flew through the sky. "Check them out, you guys."

"They're incredible! They must be the 5 active life forms we picked up on Neutron's scanner." Cindy marveled. "Did'ja hear that, Neutron?"

Jimmy looked into the sky. He was literally and utterly pissed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Can you get them to come down, Candace?" Carl asked meekly. "Flying objects make me nervous."

Candace took a deep breath and boomed, "PHINEAS AND FERB! GET DOWN HERE!"

Jimmy frowned. "How is THAT any way to communicate with someone?"

Candace scoffed as her brothers descended from the sky. "Well they were up there, and I was down here! Calm your fudge, Fudge-Head."

"Yes, Candace?" Phineas asked, concerned as his friends landed slowly. "Oh, did you want to try the hover boots?"

"No, I don't want to try those things! I wanted you to meet some people." Candace motioned to the group. "They've traveled here through a portal, which should keep you all busy for a while. Now I've got to go call Stacy." She walked into the house, leaving the 10 kids alone.


	5. Chapter 5

The ten, equally-sized, children all stared after Candace after she stormed into the house. They were all slightly uncomfortable, and no one knew how to properly start this conversation. It was a truly awkward moment.

"So, uh," Phineas started, "how's it…how's it going?"

Jimmy rubbed his arm and looked at the grass. "Um…pretty good, pretty good."

"Cool." Phineas looked away, and then back at Jimmy. "What are you all doing in our yard?"

"Oh…" Jimmy mumbled, looking at Phineas again, who raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, don't take this the wrong way—we love meeting new people!" Phineas smiled his signature smile again. "It's just that…you know…well…"

"Aagghh!" Buford yelled. "Enough of this! Who the heck are ya? And why do all of you look so funny? You look like you jumped right outta some weird cartoon or something."

Cindy's nostrils flared as she glared at Buford. "I wouldn't be talking, One-Tooth. I mean, your friend here's got a head shaped like a triangle, and then _this _kid's got green hair. Who has green hair?"

"Hey!" Phineas defended his older brother. "That's enough!"

Jimmy pushed Cindy out of the way and glared at her. "Cindy, please! We didn't come here to start an argument."

"I think your friend needs an attitude adjustment." Isabella stood at Phineas' side and frowned at Cindy, who glared back. "No one talks about my friends like that!"

"Oh, please, now I'm getting lectured by Miss Cuteness over here?" Cindy rolled her eyes. "Your voice is too sickeningly sweet for me to handle."

Isabella stepped forward. "Oh, no you DI-IN'T!"

"Isabella…" Phineas warned.

Cindy knocked Jimmy out of her way and stepped closer to Isabella. "Oh, yes I did!"

Sheen twitched in excitement and shook Libby violently. "Ooh…this is gonna be good! Cat fight! Cat fight!"

"My vote's on Cindy," Carl stated.

"Sheen, let me go!" Libby pushed Sheen off of her and dusted herself off.

"Ladies, ladies!" Phineas stepped in between the two feuding females. "There's no need to fight, here. We can resolve this maturely."

Isabella sighed and looked at the boy she had fallen love with since she was 6 years old.

"You're right, Phineas," she said sweetly.

Cindy glared at Phineas and said, "Thanks, Barney." Her voice was dripping with annoyance.

"Whoa!" Jimmy yanked Cindy behind him. "Enough out of you, Vortex." He turned back to the Danville Group. "I'm so, so sorry for…her."

Cindy stuck her tongue out in response.

"We're new around here," he explained.

Baljeet spoke up. "Oh, did you just happen to move in?"

"Actually, we _fell _in." Libby gave Baljeet a flat look.

Phineas looked confused. "Uh…I'm—I'm sorry, but, what does that mean?"

Jimmy sighed and put his hands up. "Okay, looks like I'd better take it from here. My name is Jimmy Neutron, and these are my friends: Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby. We're from Retroville, a small town in another universe, and we traveled here through a portal."

Phineas' eyes lit up at the word 'portal'. "A portal, huh? Neat! Check it out, Ferb."

"How in the world did you come across a portal to travel through?" Baljeet lifted a finger.

"I'm a genius."

The group looked impressed, well, except for Ferb, who remained expressionless.

"Wow!" Isabella smiled. "Another genius in town!"

"Yeah, we thought the only geniuses were these two dinner bells." Buford jerked a thumb at Phineas and Ferb.

Phineas smiled. "Well, I wouldn't call us _geniuses._"

"Well, technically, we are," Ferb pointed out.

"Uh, what did you say your names were again?" Libby asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Phineas smiled and looked around at his friends. "This is my brother, Ferb, and our friends, Buford, Baljeet and Isabella."

"Hi." Buford, Baljeet and Isabella smiled and waved. Ferb just waved.

"What's up with Green-Hair?" Cindy asked, raising an eyebrow at Ferb.

Isabella frowned again. "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't talk much, does he?"

"Well, he's more of a man of action," Phineas explained.

"And if it's all the same to you, Blonde Girl, I'd like to be called 'Ferb'," Ferb said to Cindy, who only looked at him.

"Cindy, maybe you wanna stop talking?" Jimmy suggested while glaring at his rival.

"So, Jimmy, why'd you guys decide to travel to Danville?" Isabella asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! I can answer that one!" Carl jumped up and down and raised his hand. The others stared at him.

"Okay, so, what happened was, Sheen and I were in Jimmy's lab, where Jimmy was building the portal. Then we went to the Candy Bar, and he and Cindy started fighting about Jimmy being the smartest kid ever. Then we went back to Jimmy's lab because Cindy challenged Jimmy to find another kid who was just as smart as Jimmy so he'd finally shut up, and—"

"BASICALLY…" Cindy slapped her hand over Carl's mouth. "Jimmy's got a scanner built into his portal. The scanner picked up these five active life forms, which turned out to be you. So…here we are!"

Phineas and his friends stared at the other kids in silence. Ferb looked at his brother, and then back at the others.

"Well, that's quite a story," he uttered.

"So you're trying to figure out if Phineas and Ferb are smarter than Jimmy?" Baljeet asked.

"But, Cindy, Ferb and I don't care about who's smarter. We just build things for fun."

"We know. Candace filled us in." Cindy rolled her eyes. "But _I _do care."

"And as usual…no one cares about what _we _have to say." Libby said to Sheen and Carl.

"So what do ya want _us_ to do about it?" Buford folded his arms and looked at Cindy and Jimmy.

"Why don't we build something for them? It'll be fun! And they can help, if they want." Phineas smiled.

"Yeah, sounds great, Phineas!" Isabella smiled at her red-haired friend.

Ferb gave a thumbs up.

"As usual, if everyone else is in, as am I!" Baljeet smiled.

"Oh…I don't know, guys. I'm not so good at exerting energy." Carl wheezed.

"Can it, Wheezer." Cindy frowned. "We are GOING to help Phineas and Ferb build their…whatever so Neutron will shut up about being the smartest!"

"This girl is crazy." Isabella whispered to Phineas.

"You know what, Vortex?" Jimmy stepped closer to Cindy.

"What, Neutron?"

They began to argue over each other, making the others very uncomfortable. Phineas looked at his brother.

"Ferb?" he said.

Ferb sighed, and whistled through his fingers, silencing the bickering eleven-year-olds.

"Thanks, bro." Phineas placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. He said to the others, "Look, guys, Ferb and I are going to look through our blueprints and come up with something to build. We'll be back in a few minutes, but feel free to make yourselves comfortable. Our backyard is your backyard."

He walked inside the house with Ferb.

XXXXXXX~~~~~XXXXXXXX~~~~~~

Phineas and Ferb were up in their room, looking through their blueprints.

"Well, it's not every day that a group of kids falls through a portal into your backyard, huh, Ferb?" Phineas smiled at his brother. Ferb shrugged and rolled his eyes slightly.

"Well…let's see…we can, uh…" Phineas flipped through the blueprints. He suddenly saw one that caught his eye and gasped. "Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!"

XXXXXXXX~~~~~~XXXXXXXX~~~~~~~

Perry the Platypus took the elevator up to Doofenshmirtz's lab. He pressed the top button and waited for the elevator to stop.

He got off at Level 40 and walked into his rival's laboratory. There, he found Doofenshmirtz standing in front of a mound of different types of candy. Perry frowned and chattered.

"Krrrrrrrr," he growled.

Doofenshmirtz turned around and smiled sinisterly. "Ah, Perry the Platypus! Just in time…for you to be TRAPPED!"

A cage made entirely out of candy rose from beneath Perry, trapping him. Perry chattered in anger.

"I bet you're wondering why I've lowered my standards to stealing candy from children." Doof paced in front of the small platypus. "Well, I'll tell you! When people think candy, they think children. I figured that if I create a serum made out of candy, I can drink it, and appear younger! Then, as a child, I will reek havoc on the Tri-State Area and get away with it!"

He pushed Perry's trap along until they reached a huge machine.

"This…is my Turn-Candy-Into-a-Serum-and-Make-Me-Look-Younger-Inator! I know, the name's not catchy, but who cares? I'm doing it anyway! So shut up, Perry the Platypus!"

Perry gave Doof an unimpressed look.


	6. Chapter 6

Cindy sneered at the Fudge-Headed Boy Genius as the group waited for Phineas and Ferb to return with "what they were gonna do today".

"What'd I tell you, Neutron? There ARE kids out there who are smarter than you are. And we're standing right in their backyard. What do you have to say for yourself now?"

Jimmy glared at Cindy, who was clearly enjoying his attitude at the moment.

"Hey, hey, hey, no one said they were SMARTER than me. I'll admit, they seem to be highly intelligent and capable of extraordinary things, but it doesn't mean they are more intelligent." Jimmy folded his arms. "Let's just wait and see WHAT they can do when they come back out here."

"Don't worry, guys," Isabella's voice rang out suddenly. "Phineas and Ferb are AMAZING! It's so much fun to watch them build, but the real fun is trying the invention out."

"Yes, it is quite exciting to be part of." Baljeet smiled.

Jimmy just shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, it's exciting being part of MY inventions, too, right guys?" He looked to his friends.

"Well..." Libby trailed off.

"Eehh..." Sheen said.

Carl just coughed and looked at the big tree.

Jimmy looked at them all incredulously. "Oh, come on! Traveling to outer space, fighting evil villains, how can that stuff not be exciting?"

"I'm sorry, but how many times did we almost die because of your little adventures?" Libby asked sarcastically. She put her hands on her hips and dared him to come up with a comeback.

Jimmy glared at her and said nothing. That's when Buford saw an opportunity to say something.

"So, Cindy." Buford glanced at her. "Maybe we got off to a rough start. I'm not such a bad guy." He held his hands out and smiled.

Baljeet looked at him. "Are you crazy? I cannot even count the amount of wedgies you have given me over the years!"

Buford growled and gave Baljeet yet another wedgie. "There. Add one more to the list. Anyway, Cindy, I find you intriguing."

Cindy raised an eyebrow and looked confused. Jimmy's eyebrows shot up.

"Are you hitting on me?" she asked.

Just then, Candace burst through the doors with Stacy, giggling crazily. Stacy walked behind her with no expression.

"Here we go..." Stacy muttered.

"Hehehehehehe..." Candace uttered as she made her way to the kids. "What sort of bust-able contraption are you small children building today?"

"We are not sure yet," Baljeet said. "Phineas and Ferb are-"

"Okay, you don't know, so now I'm officially uninterested." Candace shooed him away and crossed her arms.

"We're back, everybody!" Phineas called, holding the blue-prints. Ferb carried a box full of tools.

"And now, I'm interested again," Candace whispered sinisterly. "What are you dweebs up to this time?"

"Only the coolest thing ever! We're going to build an amusement park!" Phineas grinned and flashed the blue-prints before everyone.

There were oohs and ahs from everyone, but Jimmy of course.

"Seriously?" he asked in confusion. He scoffed. "You can't construct a theme park. This vicinity is much too small, you can't pay for materials, and you'd need at least 100 people and a year!"

The Danville group stared at Jimmy for a few seconds. Then they laughed at him. They laughed harder than hyenas. Buford was banging his head on the fence, and Ferb was rolling on the ground. Candace and Stacy were trying to hold each other up.

Jimmy was pretty pissed at this point.

"What?" he asked, looking at everyone.

"Dude...stop," Phineas laughed. "You're killing me."

"What'd I say?"

"You call yourself a genius, but that was the dumbest thing I've heard in a while!" Candace laughed.

"Excuse me?" Jimmy's bright blue eyes darkened with anger. Never had anyone called him stupid before. "Just what is going on?"

"You geek, you don't know how those dinner bells operate on a daily basis." Buford was still laughing slightly.

Phineas stopped laughing and took a deep breath to calm him down. "Jimmy, Ferb and I have a very unique style of building. We can build pretty much anything, no matter what the size! We work as a team, and we work pretty fast if I do say so myself."

Jimmy blinked and frowned. "I don't believe you. It's simply scientifically impossible to-"

"OHHH MYYY GODDD..." Cindy moaned. "I am so sick of hearing how scientifically impossible something is! You don't know everything."

"I know more than you!"

"Only because your head is the size of a freaking colossal peanut!"

"What the...what kind of comparison is that?"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Ferb's thick accent rang out and silenced the two lovebirds. "My God, you two are so freaking annoying. You and your scientific theories, and you with your bad attitude and big mouth. Now if you don't mind, we'd like to get started with our project for today."

Everyone in the yard stared at Ferb with wide eyes. He stared back.

"Oh, please. I'm not a mute, I just speak when needed." Ferb said as he picked up the toolbox and rolled his eyes.

Phineas stared at his brother in disbelief, awe, and fear. "Uh...all right then. You heard the man, let's build us an amusement park!" He smiled once again as he walked over to Ferb.


End file.
